


I didn't ask for this!

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Sarah is an 15 year old Omega. She meets the boys in highschool. She was struggling with her geometry class and they were both in it. What happens when she makes a decision that will change her life? Join her story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Sam and Dean are going to be only a year apart so Dean's 18 and Sam is 17

Sarah walked into class and sat in her usual spot in the back of the room. "Alright I graded your tests!" The teacher passed them out. She handed sarah hers. She looked at it. 'shit another d! Damn dad's going to kill you!" The bell finally rang. She put her books in her backpack and walked to the Winchester brothers. "Hey can I ask you something?" She said to the two very well built alphas. "Sure, what's up sugar?" Dean asked with a smirk."slow your role there pretty boy! I need help with geometry, I'm pretty much failing!" "So you want us to tutor you?" Sam asked. "If you would, I can pay yo-" Sam stopped her. "No need to pay us just meet us at the parking lot and we will go to the hotel and start." She nodded. "Thank-" "miss Wellington! You're late!" She rolled her eyes and put a smile on and faced her teacher. "Forgive me." She walked in. 

Finally the last bell rang. Sarah walked to the parking lot where the boys sat on the hood. She smiled. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!" Sam chuckled. "Mind if I change on the way?" "Nope!" She climbed in the back and slid off her school clothes.(they had uniforms) she slipped into a much more comfortable long sleeve shirt and a shorter skirt. She then let her hair down. Sam and Dean talked about what they where going to have for dinner as they pulled in the parking lot of the hotel. When Sarah got out she adjusted the length of her skirt. Sam and Dean tried to keep from groaning. The skirt went to just above her knees and reviled her long legs. She grabbed her bag and followed them in. She showed them her test. Both where boys struggled to hide their issue as she bit her lip as she worked the problems they had given her to practice. "I don't understa- uh are you guys okay?" They both groaned. "Yeah sweetie, what do you not understand?" She licked her lips, "ok whatever, I don't understand where..." She finally understood. "Thank you so much!" Sam smiled. She starred at the two of them.she was going over whether or not it was a good idea to get involved with the two. "I uh, want to um, but my dad and I don't stay in one town for very long." "Neither do we." With that she kissed Dean. He stood up as Sam kissed her shoulders. They slowly kissed her neck before Dean began unbuttoning her shirt. Sha moaned as Sam found one of her sweet spots. Dean pushed her shirt from her shoulders and Sam pushed her skirt down. She stepped out of it. "You guys are wearing to much clothing." She tugged on their clothes till all three stood naked and in a deep kiss.dean dropped to his knees in front over her and began to eat her out. Sam held her up. "Shit!" She pushed Dean closer. Dean moaned in her before finally standing up. He kissed her to let her taste herself on him. Sam pushed a finger in her. She grinded herself on his finger. "Sam! Dean Please!" Dean pulled her to the bed. Before long she had both Sam and Dean pounding into her. She felt their knots catch. What she hadn't wanted nor expected was for both of them to bite her, laying claim to her. Panic rose but she quickly blacked out. They laid her down in between them. "Dean, what the hell are we going to do!?!" "Shh! I'm trying to figure something out." 

2hours later and Sarah woke up.she recalled what happened as she then realized she had on sweatpants and a way to big ac/DC shirt."hey, are you hungry?" "Uh no not really." "You want anything?" "Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" "Sure come on." She got out of bed and followed them to the car. She went to get in the back but they insisted she sit between them. "Look we are REALLY sorry about this, but we want to make it work, would you be willing to try?" She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, who would have thought at 15 I'd be getting two mates." "You're only 15!?!" "Yeah, why?" "You had a lot more experience than most 15 year olds do." "My dad's a hunter, so what do you think an Omega in heat does when it's her first heat by herself and she had no clue what a heat was." Sam smiled and kissed her. They got the milkshake and where headed back to the hotel.  
Dean carried her sleeping form into their room when they realized their dad was home. "You mated her didn't you?" Dean held her closer to him. "Yes but we've all agreed we are going to try and make this work!" "Fine I'll let you be the one to tell her that her father was killed by the damn vampire!" He set a gun and necklace down. "Figured she might want those." He got up and left to get another room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the same age

Sarah woke up first. She looked at the table and saw her father's gun and a necklace. Her father never took that necklace off. It had their wedding rings on it. She slipped it on and fiddled with the rings, starring blankly. Dean woke up to the scent of a confused and distressed Omega. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Sarah? Baby?" She looked at him. "I know." She said simply. She got up and slipped into a pair of running shorts, a tank top and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her phone and earbuds. "I'll be back." With that she pushed past John, Sam and Dean. She began running as hard and as fast as she could. John and the boys got in the car and followed her slowly and far enough behind. Sarah had her music blasting and hadn't noticed them. She ran for miles. Her legs where burning by the time she'd reached the edge of town.  
John Sam and Dean's POV  
"There is no was she can run another mile." John wasnt as surprised as they were. "Her father trained her to run on her emotions rather than energy."she turned down an alley but couldn't get the car through. So they went on foot.  
Sarah's POV  
I looked up to see the town's exit sign. I looked at my phone. I'd been gone for at least 2 hours. No telling how far I've ran. I slowed to a stop and bent down and took a deep breath. "Hey look it's an Omega!" "Get er!" Shit. I looked to see four alphas running towards me. I shot off. Fear. Pain. I was running low on energy. BAM! I hit the concrete hard. "Ahh!" My ankle was either spranged really bad or it was broke. I still tried to stand up. Pain shot through my body. two of the alphas grabbed me. "Let go of me!" They laughed. The sound of a gun being cocked could be heard. "She said let her go!" They turned for a second and I punched as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground. The others helped him up and they all took off. Sam and Dean looked at me. I forgot about my ankle but as soon as I put weight on it, it dropped me. Sam and Dean where there to catch me. Sam gave me a piggy back ride to the car. I curled up in the back and fell asleep.

Time skip 2months:   
Sarah was asleep when she felt the first wave of nausea. She shot up and to the toilet. Over the months Sarah had gotten closer to the boys and John. She decided to take a pregnancy test and it was positive. She still had to tell the boys. She got dressed and walked to school. She was in her fourth class of the day when the principal walked in. He pulled her out. "Sarah, your mates where in a bad accident. There is a cab, already paid for, outside waiting. They where hit by a semi truck." Sarah shot towards the exit and in the cab. She then spent the next hour pacing the waiting room. Sam came out pretty banged up. "Babe?" Sarah ran to him and hugged him. He squeezed her back. "What about Dean and your dad!?!" "Dads fine, but deans... Not responding." Sarah let the tears fall. "You can go see him, if you want." She nodded and tucked herself into his side as the walked into the room. Nurses felt bad for them, knowing they were all mated. Sarah broke down when she saw Dean lying lifeless on the bed. She walked over and held his hand. Sam pulled a chair up for her and she sat down, never letting go. John walked in. He had a broken arm but that was it. He watched the group. He then made his decision. He walked back out, unnoticed. Sarah fell asleep holding Dean's hand.   
John had made a deal with a demon. John had died. Dean was starting to wake up. Sam looked up at him. Dean was looking at sarah, who was pale. "I can't get her to eat much." Dean looked at him."she hasn't left since the accident." "Lay her next to me I want to hold her." Sam gently pick up the sleeping Omega and put her in her alphas arms. Before long she woke up. "You're awake!!!" She kissed him passionately."yes I am." He chuckled. "Good because I have good news." Both of them looked at her. "Well?" "Im pregnant." When the boys neither one responded she looked at them. "Is that not a good thing?" "No, it great it just surprising!" Dean smiled. "We're gonna have a pup!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later...  
Sarah walked around the hotel room. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. Very suddenly she was thrown to the wall. She blacked out.  
Sam woke up and woke Dean up. "Where's Sarah!?!" Dean got up and got their stuff ready. "Let's call Bobby!" Sam called Bobby and told him what was going on. He raced to them.   
Sarah woke up tied to a chair. Her back was killing her. "Morning princess!" She looked up at the dark figure lurking in the shadows. "Do you happen to have some ibuprofen?" A chuckle rang out. "No, sweetie, but I do have this." He stepped into the light with a syringe full of liquid. "Something tells me it isn't pain killers." She said sarcastically. "Oh look you catch on quick!" He pushed the syringe into her arm.   
Sam, dean, and Bobby drove to the abandoned factory in town. They went in each taking a different side. Before long Sarah felt a dull pain. "What the hell did you give me!?!" "Mm, well let's just say, congrats your pups are on the way!" Her eyes went wide. "It's to early!" "My point exactly!" He growled harshly. He walked off, slamming a door behind him. Sarah started panicking. She struggled to get free. Sam and Dean ran to her and untied her. "Shh, it's okay." "OK!?! It's not okay! The lungs won't be fully developed!!" Sarah was in full on protection mode. The only thing she could think about where her pups. Bobby knelt in front of her, pushing the boys to the side. "Omega, focus. They will be just fine, but you've gotta trust your mates and more importantly, yourself. Okay?" She nodded. She stood up on Shakey legs. Sam picked her up and carried her towards the door but it slammed shut. He set her down gently on the floor. "Hang on, well get you out of here." She nodded as a contraction ran through her. "She's mine, boys!" Dean growled possessively. "No she isn't!" They got into a fight with the demon. Sarah panted on the floor as she struggled to breathe. They finally killed the demon. Bobby walked over to Sarah."sweetie?" "I need to push!" He set her up and used his jacket to cover her. Dean and Sam held her hands as she pushed. Before long she gave birth to a boy and a small girl. She was exhausted and wanted to go home but went to the hospital to make sure the pups where okay.


End file.
